Soulless
by siannonm
Summary: Nina walks into her bedroom to find a strange man standing at her bed. When she looks into his eyes she finds herself fainting only to wake up blind folded. For if she looks into his eyes she see's that he has no soul nothing that holds him to the world.
1. Chapter 1

What is the world that we live in? Is it in fact science? Or is it in fact religion? Personally I couldn't have cared less about the world until the day my clouded eyes finally awoke to the real, terrifying truth.

Never in a thousand years would you think that the fate of humanity was left up to me; an eighteen year old with a black eye and struggling for breathe. And no not the, I punched you cos' you kissed my boyfriend kind of way, but I am a bad ass demon who is sent to kill you.

This wasn't my normal days of course but a month from now you would never have believed that this demon fighting chick was in fact a student at a low profile collage. Never thought that I'd see my boring life flash before my eyes but it did and hell I'll never complain again if I lived through this.

Nothing could prepare me for the day I awoke to. Not even my frustrated mother, who had been nagging me all morning to not go anywhere by myself when I finished collage today. According to her and the news reporter on the overly loud telly vision, girls where showing up dead with not a mark on them and all their blood drained from their bodies; weird huh? Well from this day that was when my life just plain and simply got weird.

My best friend Rae had come to pick me up today to give my stressed out mother some peace of mind; by her taking me to collage.

"Now remember Rae, you bring her straight back home and you both don't go disappearing to some wild party like always do on a Friday. Home and I mean it. Got it?" Rae looked my mom straight in the eye and replied "Got it Mrs Hayes."

My mother turned her back to Rae to give me a long (have a good day and good bye) hug.

I suppressed a giggle as Rae saluted mom as her back was turned.

She still talked as she hugged me. "Now I mean it Nina, I want you straight home; you never know who is wondering about these days." Mom let go of me and turned to scowl at Rae.

Rae stood to attention and walked past mom to link my arm "Chill Mrs H, your darling daughter will be just fine with me and my street fighting skills." Rae punched the air, showing my mother how screwed I really was if we encountered danger. "That is what I'm afraid of. Now go." My mom finished turning to scrub at the dishes.

Rae pulled/dragged me out the house and into her gorgeous convertible red Porsche car. You guessed it the girl is rich well so are my parents to an extent but not as rich as Rae's parents.

Her father owned a housing company and her mother was a bestselling artist. Unlike my father who plans buildings and my mother who is an overly paid philologist.

Collage wasn't that much of a drive from my house. Only took half an hour, twenty minutes tops, if Rae was in a bad mood. Today I gathered she was in a good mood.

"Why you so happy?" I asked her as she drove with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you really have to ask? Remember what was planned last night?"

I could barely remember what i was doing last night never min-

"Oh how did it go? Did hurt?" i asked suddenly joining her good mood.

She shrugged and twisted her face "kinda' but only at parts. Honestly i felt like crying at the last part. You wanna see it?" she asked slowing down the car.

"Well duh."

She pulled over the car and pulled the collar of her shirt to the side, to show her shoulder blade.

"Well what is it meant to be?" i asked trailing my finger over the top.

"Ow, don't touch it. It's meant to say my name in Latin." She ended pulling up her shirt and starting up the car again. "You should get yours done but obviously where your over reacting mother can't see it."

"Nah I'm good, let's get going don't want to miss class." I smiled sitting back as Rae hit the pedal.

The day went by quite fast. More assignments and less going out time, oh how i longed to be a working adult. It was finally the last class of the day and it was the most boring one that for some reason i took. I don't know, but at the time it felt essential. Religious education, yeah i know what you're thinking, why would i ever want to endure the learning curve of god; I'm still trying to find the answer to that question. But as I entered the normally over the top room of students i found, very quiet students. And they all seemed to be staring at the man who stood with his back to the class. He wrote his name across the black board, which used to be an electronic one. I glanced to the far side of the room and spotted the smashed up white board. I took my seat next to my other buddy Vanessa.

"Hey, what's so interesting?"

She took a gulp before saying "well he just came in shouted at us all then smashed that board up then you walked in."

I looked back at the board to find Mr. Dobson scribbled on and underneath read God and Satan.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Hayes better late than never but please will you not talk in my class!" he gradually shouted as he turned to face me.

He was tall like door height tall and he had black hair tied to the nape of his neck and he also wore very blacked out sun glasses. I wasn't remotely bothered by this guy and I wouldn't change how I was in this class.

"I'm sure it is forbidden to wear glasses in class Mr. Dobson." The entire class turned their gazes to rest upon me.

I couldn't tell the new teachers facial expression wore but I think I already knew what it would look like.

"Get out!" he yelled leaning his hands on the desk.

"But sir I was only stating the rules, you can't send me out for that." I answered back.

"Get out of my class room before I throw you out myself." His voice sounded low and menacing.

I knew I was pushing my luck but I hated this class any way and I was nearly always thrown out of it.

"You wouldn't dare" I teased leaning back and crossing my arms and legs.

In about six quick moves Mr. Dobson was stood at the side of my desk and hauling me out of my seat and out of the classroom.

"Hey stop man handling me creep!" I yelled trying to loosen his grip.

He pulled me through the corridors and out of the main building door.

The sky was for once much clouded not one ray of sun light would shine through them today.

"Come back when you are ready to learn"

"What no principle?" I knew I should stop but I couldn't.

"Go home Miss. Hayes and I mean it." He said turning away to stalk back into the building.

"Likely, you'll never see my face in your class again!" I yelled after him.

He stopped and turned his head very slightly "We will see about that." He ended.

Rain began to fall heavy on my head so I sucked in a breath and began a long walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Black clouds once again covered the skies of our small town. Not even the sun could burn through the depression that lay thick and damp. Even though the clouds moved fast they still never seemed to end, for the darkness of the day brought with it; evil.

I rolled lazily on my left side letting my hand search for the annoying vibrating sound that constantly buzzed on my wood side table.

When my hand finally found my phone; Rae's number (for the seventh time this morning) beeped brightly on the screen. I realised that I could no longer screen her calls; it would just irritate her more.

"Yep." I croaked, lying flat on my back.

"Where the hell did you disappear to yesterday, I waited like ten frikkin' minutes after class. Vanessa said the new guy banished you from the classroom, is that true on a Friday?" this was going to be a long conversation for ten o'clock on a Saturday morning.

"Haven't you got someone else to bug on a Saturday Rae?"

"Nope just you, now spill or I'll drive over now and strangle it out of you."

I sat up in bed and settled my cushions into a comfy position.

"Fine, I walked in the classroom literally one minute late and this new guy just blew. I mean he grabbed my arm and pulled my down the corridors until he threw me out the main school doors."

Rae raged on for another fifteen minutes on how teachers should know how far they can go and that I should make a complaint considering all the witnesses I had.

"It makes no difference Rae he's a teacher and we are all students so let's just leave it at that okay?" there was a pause on the other end of the phone line "okay

Rae, just leave it for now I will see you on Monday bright and early." I finished waiting for her to end.

"Yeah got you boss but if he carries on being like that, promise me you will complain after that?" she waited until I replied breathing heavily down the phone.

"Fine scouts honour, I will complain if he keeps it up, now see you later Rae." I ended hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room.

The rest of the weekend flew over too fast for my liking. She picked me up earlier than usual today which my guess was to fill me in on how great her weekend was.

"So what did you do all weekend? You usually call me." Rae asked parking up the car.

"Nothing, caught up on some work and-"

"And what, Nina you okay?" Rae asked budging my shoulder.

My heart beat faster as he approached the car. It was obviously adrenaline because I knew I was in trouble.

"Miss Hayes, will you be attending my class today or not?" he asked leaning on the door frame as casual as a normal collage boy.

I took a big gulp before replying. "Yes I will be there."

He didn't look convinced. "You best be there or you will find your mother being informed in your absence." He turned to walk away but not before saying, "I told you, you would be back in my class." He smiled walking up the entrance stairs.

I looked at Rae with a pissed off facial expression "Ooo I hate that man. You see what I have to put up with and it's just me he is singling out. You don't see him going up to other students asking if they will make it to his class." I ranted getting out of the car to head for first period.

Once again the day flew by which made me more nervous about going to Mr. Dobson's class. I knew he would single me out again and I would be thrown out of class which meant a fail in my first ever class. _Well what was the point in making up for it now_, I thought. So I skipped the class and head back home on which my mother would be furious but would not ground me because she has always been too soft with me.

I walked up the stairs to my room and opened the door where a man stood in the corner with his back to me.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" I asked standing at the foot of my bed.

He turned round to look at me but when my eyes met his I found a high pitched noise build up in my ears. My vision went blurry and the next thing I know I'm passing out.

I was a where that I was awake I just couldn't seem to open my eyes. Everything was black and it all confused me. I could feel the faint breath of someone breathing over the top of me and as my body became more away; I knew there was someone cradling me in there arms.

"Who are you?" I asked reaching for whatever was put over my eyes.

My hand was quickly moved away.

"Please do not do that you will only pass out again." He said in a small whispered voice.

"answer my question, who are you?" I asked again realising that I was not in the least bit frightened, if anything I felt quite safe.

"I'm a friend and I will not hurt you I just had to check some things. Now I want you to count to twenty slowly then you can take off your blind fold, you got that?" he asked stroking what I believe was hair out of my face.

I nodded and replied "yeah." Then I counted to twenty and removed the blind fold.

But when I removed it there was no one in sight. _Funny, I didn't even feel him move,_ I thought to myself.

I looked round my room just in case he had taken anything but everything seemed to be in place.

There was only one thing now that I had to do and that was to inform my best friend of my weird but exciting moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that is so weird" "Coffee to go please- and he didn't say anything else?" she asked whilst blowing on her coffee.

I walked towards the door with and opened it letting her out.

"No; he just said he was a friend and came to see something, I'm telling you it was the strangest moment ever" I said "I really don't know if I imagined it or not." I finished sliding into Rae's car.

She started the engine and headed towards school.

"You sure are a strange girl Nina. I'm telling you the freakiest things happen around you; in fact I think you're cursed." She laughed.

"I am not cursed I just don't have good look." I replied and looked over to my friend who sat with a not convinced face. "Fine you think what you like but I am me and I know if I'm cursed or not." I finished slamming the car door and walking into school, only to walk straight into Mr. Dobson.

"Well well, so you can turn up for school but not my class. So please tell me Miss Hayes why is it you missed my class again yesterday?" he asked looking at me sternly.

I was so cursed.

"Personally Mr. Dobson I don't find your classes all that interesting to me and I would like to drop the class please." I said then regretted saying it as soon as the words left my lips.

But instead of getting a load of abuse from my rival teacher; he stood and laughed.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Nina, you are a very important member of my class. Now show up today or I will have to take drastic action and I don't just mean telling your mother." He smiled.

"Are you threatening Mr Cos' I can assure you that that is illegal in this country."

"Oh I'm not threatening you yet Miss Hayes, now make sure you are at my class." He finished and walked off disappearing into the school.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard but one thing was playing at the back of my mind I just couldn't think of what it was.

Once again classes flew over until I had only the one class left to go to and I knew I couldn't skip this one. So I walked casually into the class room and took a seat next to Vanessa who was passing love notes to her boyfriend Michael.

I felt very paranoid in the room, I felt as if everyone was watching me.

"Right calm down everyone, please take hold of your note pads and write down everything I write on the board as this is your home work for the week."

Everyone in the room sighed and lazily pulled out there note pads; all except one. A boy sat at the back of the classroom with sun glasses on to. He stared at Mr. Dobson as if he was something to eat or something dangerous. Mr Dobson picked up on his staring and turned to face him. I was confused as to why they both wore sun glasses and it is most certainly not part of the uniform cord but I already pointed that out once and got into trouble. I would most certainly not be doing it again.

"Class I would like to introduce our newest student Adam Dryden, I'm sure you're going to love it here." He smiled but not in the friendly kind of way.

"I take it that sun glasses are now the height of fashion as a teacher and I student are wearing them." I said sliding down into my chair.

Mr Dobson turned with a knowing grin on his face.

"Nice of you to join us Nina and always one with words as usual I see."

"You should know." I muttered as I pulled out my books.

I took a sly glance at the new boy but he caught my gaze and I looked away as quick as I could. I felt my face burning and that funny tingling feeling rang in my ears again. I looked back at him and he was still looking at me but this time he gave me a small smile.

"You couldn't be more obvious." Vanessa said as she looked at me looking at the new boy Adam.

I turned and looked at her "shut up." I smiled.

On the board Mr Dobson had written what is the soul.

"So can anyone tell me the answer to this or have anything they could suggest."

I raised my hand straight away.

"Well let's hear it" he sighed.

"Something that holds you to the earth, if you have no soul then you are not connected to the world." I said and surprised the teacher and myself.

"That is a very good answer Nina, anyone else?"

Adam raised his hand.

"Yes Adam."

Okay I don't if it was only see that Mr Dobson had a problem with Adam but he really had some sort of grudge against; well it looked that way to me.

"The soul is actually the person you are, you die and your soul goes with god on the other plains of life but if it falls into the wrong hands then you lose your soul and are left with the empty shell." He replied grinning at Mr. Dobson.

"That is another god answer but of course we will never truly know the answer to this question."

"Are you sure about that Kevin?" Adam asked leaning forward at his desk.

"It is Mr Dobson to you Adam and if you believe that that is what happens then that is your belief, hold onto it." He replied not looking to happy about the whole situation he was in.

I found I quiet liked this new guy.

The bell rang for end of class and I was so relieved.

Rae was waiting in the car for me and as I walked towards her I felt a cold shiver crawl up behind me. I turned round and found Adam standing there.

"Hey you gave me a heart attack new boy." I laughed nervously.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." he said I couldn't tell if he was looking at me as his sun glasses where really tinted. "Careful with that teacher Nina, he's not what he seems." He ended, walking away across the field.

Well the day just got more confusing.


End file.
